In A Trunk
by Angleico3156789
Summary: Ariadne and Arthur are stuck in a trunk of a car after a job gone wrong. Done for LiveJournal community inception kink prompt. Rated T for swearing. ONESHOT


A/N: This was done at the inception_kink community on LiveJournal as a fill to this prompt: One of the pairs is stuck together in the trunk of a car. It's a short fluffy kind of oneshot and there is swearing in this fic. Also posted on the Arthur/Ariadne Community ofn LiveJournal. I hope you enjoy it!

They were stuck. In the trunk of a car of some sort. She couldn't remember where they were or how they got there. She only remembered that the job went badly and then she got shot out by Arthur. Then she was here. Ariadne was in an awkward position, she was in the fetal position wither her body turned to the side and her arms twisted behind her back. She tried to move her hands into a more comfortable position when she realized that they were tied behind her back and so were her feet. With that she noticed someone quite close to her, equally uncomfortable and equally tied up. Arthur.

"We're stuck…"

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"No shit Sherlock."

Ariadne huffed.

"How did we even get here in the first place? I thought Mansen was watching us."

Arthur scoffed.

"Thusur Enterprises paid him off to leave us to our own devices. Somehow they found out that we were going to do extraction on their CEO."

"I never trusted Mansen, he was a douche and we never got along well. Why didn't we hire Eames instead?"

Arthur looked at Ariadne.

"Because I like to keep my sanity, thank you very much."

Ariadne mumbled,

"Lot of good that does us."

Arthur didn't pay attention to that, he was busy looking around the trunk. There wasn't much in the trunk, some newspapers, a crow bar and a dull knife. Arthur smirked. The people at Thursur Enterprises were idiots. They forgot to do a body check on Arthur before they tied him and threw him and Ariadne into the back of what seemed to be a Mercedes. It was soundproof though, so it would be useless to yell out for help. He started struggling his arms towards the knife.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying, nf, to get that knife."

Arthur grunted.

He managed to finger the blade of the knife but he couldn't grasp it. He was grunting around for a while before he grasped the handle of the knife. His skilled fingers were trained to cut rope even in the most abnormal positions.

Ariadne watched with amusement and a hint of anxiety. She had no idea when their captors were coming back for them and she assumed that they probably won't be quite as happy to see Arthur attempt escape. Yet, she was completely sure that Arthur would get them out of this. This wasn't the first time they've been taken against their own will. Arthur had always been the gentleman and protected her with everything he's got. They've started seeing each other for a while now. And she smiled as she looked on. His hair was falling into his face and his eyes trained on the velvet behind where she was sitting. He looked concentrated and…somewhat sexy.

The rope finally snapped. Arthur grinned egotistically and smirked. Those blockheads thought that they wouldn't be able to escape being tied down like this.

"Well that took a while," Ariadne yawned.

Arthur shrugged.

"It was a dull knife."

He started working on her bound hands. After her hands were done, her feet. When he was done with her feet, he looked up to her.

Ariadne was looking at Arthur. She was kind of turned on even in this kind of situation. She grabbed his head and pulled him towards her. Their lips met in a hard crash and his hands went instinctively to her hair and her waist pulling her flush towards him. As he was doing that he hit his head on the top of the trunk.

"Ow," he murmered still kissing her.

Ariadne giggled, lips still on his. She let her hand slide up his pressed shirt and started loosening his tie. His lips went down to her jaw and her neck. She shivered as he ghosted over her skin with his lips. She brought his face back towards hers with her hands and started kissing him desperately.

He couldn't resist it. He couldn't resist her. Not when her hands were all over his chest and kissing him greedily like this. He couldn't help that his hands were just moving up her shirt. But he knew now wasn't the right time or place for this. Ariadne had no shame and he couldn't be the same. He knew they had to prepare themselves when their captors came for them.

Arthur pulled her hands away from him firmly but gently. Her lips still on his, he murmured into her mouth.

"Ariadne, mm, not now..mm"

Ariadne just shook her head and continued kissing him. Finally he pushed her away. They were both flushed and red. Their clothes were askew and their hair was mussed up. He smiled at the sight of a flushed, slightly swollen-lipped Ariadne. Her scarf was dangling off her shoulder.

The moment was broken when he heard chatter outside of the car. He instinctively reached for the crowbar. He opened the left side of his suit and reached into the lapel. Then he handed Ariadne the taser in his suit pocket. He positioned himself so he could jump out with advantage.

They heard jingling of car keys and the screeching of it inserted in the lock. It turned and the trunk lid flung open. The man was taken by surprise when he was smacked in the head by the crowbar and tasered in the crotch.

He fell instantly. The other man took moved to take out his gun but wasn't fast enough. Arthur already had him in the face with the crow bar and then kneed him in the crotch. He helped Ariadne out of the trunk and grabbed her hand as they started running. They swarmed their way through the many people in the streets of London, him never letting go of her hand. She liked it when they were running like this even though there was the presence of imminent danger. It made her feel like she was in a thriller movie and she knew it was immature but it always had been a dream of hers to run off after kicking butt with an immaculately dressed criminal.

Arthur pulled Ariadne into an alley way and turned his back to the entrance, covering Ariadne. She was breathing hard and she was flushed. She smiled up at him with a brilliant smile. He couldn't help but smile back. Despite whatever situation they were in, she never managed to be shaken enough to have a little fun. That's what he found refreshing in her. She was a great partner.

She laughed a little.

"What a fucking trip."

He smirked.

"No kidding."

She turned to face him.

"Next time we're hiring Eames."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews are love!


End file.
